Te extrañare amigo
by little.crazy.15
Summary: Se siente horrible perder a una mascota que paso años contigo, que para ti es tu mejor amigo y ayudante, mas horrible que muera enfrente de ti, y por culpa de un tipo que no le importo la vida de un ser vivo.


Te extrañare amigo

**Hola gente la verdad me siento fatal, acabo de ver como un tipo atropella a loky (mi perro) enfrente de mí, el bastardo lo vio y lo escucho le paso las dos llantas encima y me quede en shock igual que mi hermana, nuestro perro agonizando enfrente de nosotras.**

**Bueno me hace sentir mal así que me imagine a Stan y a su perro en esta situación así que espero que les guste el fic u,u.**

Stan y Sparky, eran muy unidos, tanto que se podría decir que el perro era su confidente, ayudante, cómplice y Cupido, claro el perro le ayudo a stan a conquistar a cierto pelirrojo que era su súper mejor amigo. El pelinegro siempre le contaba sus cosas, el sparky era muy obediente y se querían mucho.

Un día kyle y stan caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, su perro caminaba cerca de ellos sin correa, ellos no tenían nada de qué preocuparse le perrito era listo no se bajaría de la banqueta o eso creían.

El perro se bajo de la banqueta al ver a un pajarito en medio de la calle. Stan se percato de eso y le llamo.

-sparky ven chico-los dos muchachos se iban acercando, el perrito obedeció, pero una camioneta paso por encima del animal. Stan se quedo en shock, el sujeto pudo oír el llanto del perro, y le paso la otra llanta sin importarle, kyle veía la escena con horror y lagrimas, saco para llamarle a los chicos (team Craig y el team de stan, dejaron su rivalidad a un lado y ahora ya son amigos, pip y damien también se juntan con ellos). El pelinegro solo veía a su mejor amigo retorcerse y agonizando, se le rompió el corazón al verlo así.

- no amigo no me dejes, tu eres muy fuerte-le pedía el pelinegro con lagrimas.-recuerda que tu eres mi confidente y mi mejor amigo-le decía.

-stan los chicos ya viene para aca- le decía el pelirrojo a su novio

_Minutos después. _

-hey chicos porque…-Kenny se cayó al ver la escena y se volteo a ver al pelinegro de chullo azul.- Craig es mejor que tweek no se acerque, le puede dar un ataque de un ataque de nervios-le dijo al chico.-hay butters valla a comprar algo si-su novio asintió y se fue.

-tweek también ve con él y que pip y clyde los acompañen-le dijo Craig

-si vallan- les contestaron al unisonó el anticristo y el afroamericano.

Los rubios y el castaño se fueron a comprar bebidas mientras, los mayores se encargaban de lo que paso.

-stan venimos ayudarte, no te preocupes- le decía token en forma paternal.

-si stan sparky ha de estar en un lugar mejor-le decía Kenny, mientras lo consolaba,

-que paso-pregunto Craig en forma monótona para ocultar su preocupación pero no lograba mucho, el adoraba a los animales, como podría ver al perro de su amigo, muerto, le daba tristeza.

Kyle les conto lo que paso a damien y a Craig. Los otros llevaban al perro de stan en una caja para enterrando y hacerle honor al perro (**eso voy hacerle a mi perro xc) **y los otros tres rubios y castaño llegaron con cafés y una bolsa de tacos y tweek traía flores y con unas lagrimas.

_En una parte bonita del parque _

-estás listo stan-le pregunto el pelirrojo a su novio

-si no te preocupes- le dijo ya un poco más tranquilo.

-ok, alguien quiere decir algo-todos asintieron.

_Tres meses después: cumpleaños de Stan._

-oigan chicos aquí está bien-decía cyde que ponía un mantel azul en el suelo

-oigan hagan espacio voy a poner el pastel-decía damien cargando un pastel con una letras que decían "feliz cumpleaños Stan".

-chi...chicos si ju...jugam...mos con la pelota-decia butters con la pelota en manos, clyde, token siendo jalado por su novio el castaño, Kenny, damien y craig, se levantaron a otro dos rubios platicaban y se reian de cómo Damien y Craig se peleaban por quien había hagarrado la pelota primero. Stan y kyle veían todo eso abrazados debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-kyle esto me hace feliz-el pelinegro le decía mientras le daba un beso a su novio.

-no es nada stan sabes que nosotros también queríamos a sparky, además es tu cumpleaños sería lindo que pasaras tu fiesta junto con las personas que quieres y con sparky que te quería mucho-le contesto este

-donde sea que este sparky, solo le agradezco haberme hecho tan feliz y él quien me ayudo a que fueras mi novio-stan miraba al cielo

-si sparky nos ayudo, ademas también a los otros los ayudo y nos hizo amigos del team de Craig y mira todos nos llevamos bien- le decía mientras veía a sus amigos

tienes razón-le contesto-*gracias sparky fuiste de gran ayuda y te aseguro que no te olvidare nunca amigo*-pensó con una sonrisa, se levanto y le extendió la mano a kyle- vamos a jugar-

-jajaja está bien- los dos se fueron corriendo con los chicos.

_En el cielo de perros (amo la película la de todos los perros van al cielo C:_

-de nada amigo-le decía sparky desde arriba de una nube-tu también me hiciste feliz.

**Tenía que desahogarme de una manera así que decidí esta, la verdad adoro a los animales y me encantan. Pero me siento tan enojada por que ese maldito tipo no sabe que los animales también siente, además me contaron que ya había atropellado a otro en estos días, no le deseo el mal pero espero que se ahogue comiendo por bastardo (perdonen el vocabulario cx)**


End file.
